Maid-sama to Manager-kun
by Master Lique
Summary: Spin-off about Raiji-san. Rated M for future lemon. Greetings! This is Raiji here. Since I'm having a hard time affording my house bills, food and clothes I am hiring to work as a Maid! And the best part is... I get to work for Humans XD this'll be tons of fun! Be sure to R&R :D When I publish up to Fairy Hills: Book 7, you'll understand who Raiji is and her background.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a fanfic i came up with and I just wanna share it with you people. **

**I hope you enjoy it! (Oh, and just so ya'll know, there's no yaoi. Sorry fangirls!) **

* * *

**_Prologue: To Order A Demon Online_**

It was night time in Japan. At the Sena Home, Shougo Sena was searching stupid stuff on his computer, while his younger brother Izumi Sena was drawing crappy manga with a sulking Ryouma Ichijou. Shougo decided to type up DEMON MAID and a website popped up.

"Ooh! Hey Izumi-kun, Rei-kun, Ryouma-san! Come check out this weird website!" the red head called. The other three welcomed themselves into his room and gathered around him and the lab top. Izumi flashed his glasses and lightbulbs popped.

"Oh you mean that? I already knew about that. It's website where you can order and hire demons called maids and butlers. But it's just make-believe."

"Never heard of it." Ryouma commented.

"Nor have I." Rei said closing his eyes and also flashing his glasses.

"Well, if I repeat the spell on the screen, will it work after?" he said, eying the weird magic word.

"I don't know. I guess." Izumi replied rolling his eyes elsewhere. Shougo looked at the word again and repeated it aloud. "Kokoowa." he said. Nothing happened. "Well, this was a complete waste of my time. I need to make a phone call-"

Suddenly the computer began to glow. The white light became brighter and brighter and a gold square-shaped Demon magic circle inside a purple square appeared on the floor and ceiling. A light tornado of with whipped through Shougo's room. Ryoma ran over and blocked Izumi from the turrent and Rei stuck to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Rei yelled, the wind getting louder and stronger. "I DON'T KNOW!" Shougo was barely heard over the wind. The light exploded and cleared away. Everything as if it were untouched and Ryouma was clinging to Izumi, moon-eyed, for dear life. "Hey! Get offa me you oaf!" Izumi shoved him off and Ryouma's head landed on something hard. Shougo opened his tightly shut eyes and gasped in horror. In the center of room, was a stone statue of a woman wearing a maid uniform. The statue woman's eyes were closed as if asleep and her hands were folded one above the other over her frilly apron. (It was the same uniform Rei wore after White Day in Back Stage! chapter one). The statue also had giant breasts and glasses the same as Rei's... and the same hair bangs... and the same hair line... but her hair reached past her butt and was in a ribbon.

"Who... is that?" Sagara muttered, noticing the similarities. Then stings over hair spiked. Ryoma tried not to laugh while Shougo was about to touch it. When his finger touched her stoned cheek and lightning struck and slammed him into the wall. "Onii-chan!" Izumi ran over to him.

**Rei's POV**

When the light cleared, everything looked clean and untouched. Sagara rubbed his aching head in pain and sighed, catching breath from hitting the wall. When he looked up, horror struck him in the skull. There was a maid statue with huge breasts and glasses... but she looked just like him. Izumi looked frustrated after shoving a scary Ryouma-kun off of him. "Who... is that? Sagara muttered, hair becoming a mess. Shougo tried to touch the face of the maid, but was blown into the wall. "Idiot! Don't touch it. It's dangerous. In should contact the police about this.."

"NO! I won't let you!" Shougo pleaded and slapped the cell phone out of the Manager's hand. A red vail popped on his head and he shoved Shougo's puppy eyes out of his face, swelling his cheek. "Fine, I won't, but I'm not gonna cover you if your mother or father find out!" Rei snapped. Shougo cheered 'YAY!'' and hugged his little brother. "You hear that Izumi? It worked and now I get to keep it!"

"But do you even know how to make it a living thing. That doesn't even look _like_ a Demon."Ryouma said half-heartedly. "Well, what about this sticker? Does it come off?" Shougo said, seeing a seal plastered on her right breast. He reached for it. It began to peel.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Segara was too late. The whole seal peeled off and cracked angled through the statue's body. The cracks glowed and blew apart, throwing everyone at the wall this time. The light cleared and now the room was a mess, like a tornado tore through. The maid was no longer a statue, but was human and wearing a blue uniform with a white apron and head ribbon, also a white tie ribbon. Her glass became purple and her heels were black with swamp green. She was like a female replica of Rei-kun. The woman's eyes flickerd open, revealing a beautiful gold color. Her motionless mouth became a smile.

"Hello," she bowed,"I am Raiji Sakatara, here to serve you Masters." Silence

"Wait... MASTERS!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This chapter with hopefully be longer than the first one. Please read and review when you have the time!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Her Hair Is So Soft!**_

_Izumi's POV_

"Wait... MASTERS!?" Izumi's hair spiked when he realized all four of them, Ryoma, Rei, Shougo and himself, now had a maid that randomly blew out of the now destroyed computer. Ryouma stood up quickly and faced her.

"Is this some kind of a joke? You're not a Demon! You don't even look _like one! _Rei-san is this one of your pranks!?" Ryouma snapped darting his head at Sagara who was still against the wall. The new thing was that his glasses were cracked. The Raiji woman frowned in disappointment and stood tall. "I don't prank people for a living!" Rei popped a vein on his forehead.

Then the Demon maid was next to respond. "It is not a joke, Ryouma Ichijou-sama. I _am _a maid from the Underworld. A Demon, as you Humans would put it." Raiji smiled brightly and Ryouma huffed and stomped out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Rei got up on his feet too and sighed when her saw the cracks in his glasses and flipped his phone open, leaving a puzzled maid and two creeped out brothers behind. Shougo went into a Thinker's stance and circled around the tall woman. Then he started asking personal questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, Master."

"Are you secretly a man in cross-dressing?"

"No, Master."

"Are your boobs fake?" he leaned into her face closer, Izumi wondering the same thing and joined the the leaning too. They narrowed their eyes and Raiji glanced at her chest.

"No, Masters, they are _not_ fake. They are real."

Izumi shrugged his shoulders and asked a very bothersome question. "Why do you smell like a dead body?" Shougo said 'Yeah!' and Raiji flushed blue (!?). She started sweating a her forehead and wiped it backhandedly. "Uh... ummm... Well, you see..." she stumbled over lost words. She backed away towards the door.

"Did you... KILL SOMEONE!?" Shougo's eyes went white. Raiji sulked blue lines under her eyes. "No, it is natural for a Demon to smell dead. The Underworld Is a place where sinners are killed or die at." the Demon responded. "Now then, please give me an order so that I can-"

"Clean my room, will yah!? Since your Demon seal trashed it!" Shougo said, stomping his foot and pointing at the view. "As you wish, Master Shougo."

"And could you finish my new manga I drew? I'll tell you what to do if you don't know." Izumi said, more sanely than his big brother.

"I will right away." she smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her hair rose and wished out in a flash and began picking up the trash around Shougo's room. Then a another chunk of hair stretched under the door and into the hallway. As if with a mind of it's own, the swampy hair went through Izumi's in progress manga's and began writing in them. Ryouma and Rei were outside the rooms witnessing this and they turned white. Izumi went into his room and saw now completed manga's and he deadpanned. The hair in Shougo's room finished by making his bed and somehow managing to find a random broom. Raiji bowed at the two deadpanned red heads and headed for the kitchen, her hair already working on the master bedroom and bathrooms. Raiji first cleaned out the fridge, then the dished, next she organized messy things and Izumi's bookshelf. Finally, a thick strand of hair grabbed a duster and did heavy dusting to the ceiling surrounding fans, ceiling fans, the top of high shelves, then grabbed an empty lavender vase full of water and set Izumi and Shougo's mom's anniversary flowers into it and set int on the table by the front door.

"Oh. My. God... what have I just witnessed...?" deadpanned Ryouma muttered. "I have no idea... a hair maid?" Sagara said. the four boys stared at the brightly smiling maid and groaned loudly. "What _was_ that!? It looked as if you didn't do anything besides washing dishes!" Izumi exclaimed. "Well, my hair is my specialty, if I do say so myself." Raiji rolled her eyes admiringly.

Then Rei stepped forward and stuck a finger at her. "Then identify yourself, Maud-san!" he declared.

"Yes, Rei-sama. My name is Raiji Sakatara. I am a rare Elite Demon."

"Every Demon has a type of magic called a Curse, right?" Ryouma said.

"Yes, but not all of them. Mine is Hair Extension, in Earth wizard Magic being Hair Magic. I like using my hair to do all the work. But what you don't realize is that when I close my eyes, I am using Curse Power to send messages to my hair, ordering the work to be done."

'That sounds so confusing." Shougo, obviously not _that_ smart, popping question marks. "For example, I would order my hair through Telepathy to wrap itself around your hand." She closed her eyes and held her breath. A piece of her right bang quivered and rose and extended in length. It slowly moved towards Shougo, and he held out his hand, doubting her abilities. The the hair thinned at the tip and went between his middle and ring finger. It dipped to the left and wrapped around his hand, and tightened lightly. His eye twitched and the hair went limp.

Raiji opened her eyes and smiled. Rei touched the hair-wrapped hand and gasped in shock. "Oh my god," Izumi whispers Ryouma grabbed the red head's hand and squashed it against his cheek. "Her hair is SO SOFT!" Ryouma yelled. Rei felt her hair ribboned across his path and realization struck like light "It _is_." he agreed. Raiji grabbed scissors from her pocket and chopped off the hair they were being touchy-feely with. Izumi gasped in horror and grabbed the cut end over her hair. "Raiji, your hair!" he said holding the long strand. Then the cut ed of Raiji's bang quivered and dropped down to its original length. "It grew!" Ryouma shot up.

Before anyone could say more, a clang of keys inside a keyhole chimed and footsteps went through the hallway. When the two people appeared... it was Izumi and Shougo's parents. When Nagisa looked up, she gasped and dropped her purse in shot when she saw a maid, with her cut hair on the floor still wrapped around his hand. Seiya only stopped and stared in horror, then Nagisa fainted at Raiji's bust size. Seiya smirked in anger and tapped his foot, cocking a darkened face's eyebrow at Rei, who was shaking and sulking blue lines.

"Hm... I am afraid I now have _six_ Masters..." Silence.

"Wait..." Nagisa lifted her head lazily, "MASTERS!?" then fainted again, Seiya now joining the fainting party.

* * *

**Next chapter is all Raiji's POV.**

**And since I didn't finish her profile explanation thingy, I'm making an extra chapter later on all about. R&R!**

**Raiji: Uh... pancake?**

**Rei: You're not helping. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh! Updating is so hard! Welp, here's chapter 2... *falls off the chair snoring* R...& R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"OH! You are a maid? That's lovely and kind of you to come to our house Miss Raiji-san." Nagisa pied, sipping a cup of tea. Raiji had just finished explaining why she was there with Seiya sitting next to his beloved wife with Ryouma, Izumi and Segara sitting on the same couch as Raiji, Shougo across from her. Raiji was just bout to get to pour herself a cup of tea until she noticed Nagisa giving her bust a curious stare. Raiji ignored it and ended up earning more stares from Seiya and Shougo, who weren't really looking impressed. Raiji gulped her tea gather loudly, making it even more awkward. "You have no table manners." Shougo said. Raiji laughed. "Sorry, I was just really thirsty." she replied.

"I'm really curious, but... are your breasts real?"

Raiji chocked on her hot tea and all eyes darted to Nagisa, hands on her lap. Raiji's face flushed red. "W-why do you ask?" Izumi glanced at his aging mother and giggled. Rei was "texting" on his cell phone, which he never does, and Ryouma's phone vibrated. When he read the message, he glanced at Raiji and laughed. "Hey! Are you guys drunk!?" Raiji said, covering herself as if shirtless.

Nagisa was wondering the same and answered Raiji's 'Why-do-you-ask' question."Well no they shouldn't be drunk, and I ask about your bust because that's what's been attracting most attention just now." Raiji's eyes clouded with annoyance and she stood up and huffed. "I'm going to take a shower. May I...?"

Of course, you are our guest." Seiya answered. The others continued chatting as Raiji closed the bathroom door and locked it. She untied the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall the rest of the way down her back. She then pulled off her long socks and untied her shirt tied. She untied her apron and let it fall lazily to the floor and took off the rest of her under garments. Then she paused. _Wait... How do you bathe in a Human's bathroom? _she thought now sulking in questionary. She glanced at a sitting crate by the sink and sat on it. The tub was already full of hot water and she stared at it. _I think I go into the small pool first._

Then she stepped into the water and sat down, splashing the water. Then she maid a silent scream face.

**Shougo's POV**

As soon as the bathroom door closed and locked, Rei closed his phone. "Does she even know how to use a Human's shower?" Shougo widened his eyes. "Uh... did anyone tell her how?" He glanced around at heads shaking no. Suddenly a loud screech erupted from the bathroom. "HOLY SHIT THIS FREAKING POOL IS A **STOVE POT**!" Raiji's voice was heard, practically shaking the walls surrounding the outside of the bathroom. Ryouma shot out of his seat and raced down the hall and to the bathroom. Shougo quickly followed. "OW! What **IS **this gooey stuff?"

"I think she found the shampoo." Izumi said, pointing to where Ryouma and Shougo just ran. Ryouma banged on the door three times. "Raiji, are you okay in there?" he yelled. He heard shuffling something fall on the door. "Ow... Human slime in a bottle hurts..." she muttered. The door unlocked with a click and Raiji cracked the door open, revealing part of a trashed bathroom, water all over the floor mixed with shampoo and bar soaps. She had soap buds on her head and was in a towel, which didn't do very well with cover her cleavage completely. Ryouma grabbed his nose and looked away. "Close the door!" Shougo walked away, facing his mom, brother and father. A loud slap was heard and Ryouma came stumbling behind, a red hand shape on his swollen left cheek. "Raiji's boobs are totally real..." Then a bucket flew at his head and he fell on the floor, sulking. Raiji came out of the hall, wearing five towels around her body and stomped over to a puzzled Nagisa. the toweled girl fell on her knees and put on a serious face. "Please teach me how to use a Human bathroom!" she declared.

"Um... okay...?"

**Nagisa's POV**

Nagisa was sitting on a small crate in the bathroom, scrubbing Raiji's long locks. "You're supposed to do it like this." she instructed. Raiji didn't respond. Raiji had a bottle in her hand, a dark glare full of popping veins on her face. "Life long rival, you now stand in my soap drenched hand. "You will suffer and die in the hands a of a person, desperate for clean and good smelling hair." "Uh, are you talking to a shampoo bottle?" Nagisa sweat-dropped. Raiji shivered and smashed the bottle on the floor, splattering it everywhere. Nagisa yelled "That's not a bomb!"

"Life long RIVAL!" she yelled stomping her foot on the poor bottle. "How do you like **that** bottle! I just crushed the enemy! Praise me Lady Sena!" Raiji drew a finger at the baffled woman on the floor. She sweat-dropped more and sighed.

"You're being an idiot, child..."

End

* * *

**Wow, that was not how I'd imagined it. But that was kind of funny! See you tomorrow or next week!**

R&R


End file.
